Love, Perhaps?
by devilishly.sweet
Summary: Sasunaru In which lies Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, a lie and a truth, illusion and reality. Each piece will fall together, eventually... For you Pinky-cat!
1. His First

Disclaimer: Not mine. If it was, there would be crazy ass blond children with fox whiskers and Sharingan eyes running around in the show already!

Notes**: **This is a prequel to Eyes but, since it's a prequel you don't have to have read Eyes to understand anything. Naruto and Sasuke are 16-ish. So this is 2-3 years ahead of Eyes.

**Dedication:** For Pinky-cat cause she got me thinking about how these two crazy bastards got together! ARGH, sorry hon, it's angsty in the beginning, but I swear they'll both be happy in the end!

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*

Pleasure and enjoyment should have come from this sign of affection, yet it was anything but pleasant. 

His shorter height forced him to stand on his toes creating a crick in his neck and what for? The taller one's teeth clacked painfully against his, biting at his lips while foreheads and noses bumped clumsily. Was this what a kiss was?

Suddenly, vanilla hands shoved, causing him to sprawl into a heap a few feet away. Knocked askew, there he remained, crumpled and still like a discarded doll, broken and alone.

"The hell?!"

Black eyes pinned blue, eyes that danced with astonishment and pain and something unknown even to himself, eyes that asked and demanded an answer.

"What_was_that."

A statement, not a question.

Poker face back on, eyes a careful blank slate, but they still held blue's.

The small one glanced downward, flushed and flustered, knew what to say but couldn't get it out of his mouth.

"Naruto!"

He looked up. There were tears in his eyes, but defiance still shone in his baby blues. Finally, that small pink mouth opened-

"How can you ask?"

Blond eyebrows furrowed, mouth turned down, but were in no way angry, simply sad, saddened beyond belief, that the one who he thought cared truly didn't.

"How? HOW?!"

Gone was the poker face, back was the anger, flaring to life in a lethal dance in his ebony eyes.

"How can I _not_ after you went and—and did…_that_!"

That famed self-control of the last Uchiha vanished like a wisp of smoke blown away by the wind, his anger permeated the very air while his arms flailed about madly, as if seeking a piece of sanity in the ocean of emotions that was drowning him.

"You have the Sharingan, that advanced bloodline trait, so why is it that you still refuse to see what's right in front of you?"

Azure eyes looked up beseechingly, searching for a glimmer of hope, feeling, something, anything!

Something flashed brilliantly, replacing the anger in those black eyes briefly, but the mask slid on once more.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, dobe."

The taller one turned to leave—

"Running away?"

The tears had disappeared but left in their place was misery and bitterness, two who had often accompanied the light one, especially in his childhood. Lately, they were nowhere to be seen, for he who was finally accepted, for who he was and what he carried, had no reason to feel such things. 

But now, those two came rushing back with a vengeance, burrowing into the small one's soul, chilling that warm heart of his back to what it had once been. Rejection…hurt.

"A genius like you?" a fell smile. "Running from the number one loser in Konoha?" a short bark of laughter. "Coward."

Feet slid to a stop, raven eyes narrowed but refused to acknowledge the other's insult.

"Running away now, just like you did then." The smaller one finally stood, scorned eyes slowly turning a dangerous crimson, "Maybe that's why your brother thinks so little of you…" 

Pale hands clenched into fists while night eyes were gradually being stained by blood.

"Shut-up…"

"And what of your parents? You didn't even have the guts to go in and defend them. Just left them hanging and 'Whoops! Too late!' Itachi went and killed them!"

"SHUT-UP!"

Sasuke whirled about, Sharingan eyes crying for Naruto's blood, white hand already glowing with the power of the Chidori.

 He smirked, a feral look crossing his face, "_Welcome to my parlor," said the spider to the fly. We're gonna have ourselves some fun now, Sasuke._

…TBC…

AN: Argh, I am in NO way doing a battle scene cause I am in NO way a good enough author to do one. So, please be content with this people. I've already pretty much planned this out to a T, (it's gonna be a trilogy, as in three chapters) I'll be posting again soon. R&R please!


	2. Reject

AN: You know what? I changed my mind. This is definitely going to be longer than three chapters cause I need to fit in happiness for these two love birds and looking back at this chappie, there isn't a single happy moment, just_more_ANGST! Sorry Pinky-cat, your moment of happiness will have to wait awhile. Don't kill me! There's now some KakaIru if you squint hard and hit your head with a hammer a few times first. Next chappie will focus on Sasuke, the evil bastard in quasi-denial!

_Watermelon Gal_- Thank you! I'm so happy you've been inspired to draw something! I can't wait to see it!

_Simply Rin_-Aww, thank-you! I always feel like the words I choose are not right or don't belong. Comes from the fact that English is not my first language…so you have no idea how touched I am by your review!

_Ookima_- Well, I personally feel that Naruto and Sasuke have that sort of relationship. There's that obvious tension and I feel two guys like them, both are orphans who have people chasing after them and have never really felt love, can't express their emotions very well. So this inability to express any real emotion, especially for Sasuke, is shown only through their fighting one another. Course, Naruto was really pissed because…well read and you'll find out! He has a good reason!

_Pinky-cat_- Well, Naruto's mean for a reason. Just wait and see!

_Kurisuteru-chan_- Sorry for confusing you. Hopefully, I clear things up a bit.

Thank you all! Hope you like the second chappie, and R&R please!

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*

Sometimes, a kiss is worth a thousand words, it could change everything or do nothing. Sometimes, a kiss revealed unexpressed emotions, feelings that were repressed or pushed away for fear of rejection.

Rejection.

So this is what it felt like.

He moved his hand dully to his chest, right above his heart.

There it was, that black cloud of anger, sadness, and self-hate, clouding his heart and hanging above his head to forever darken his days.

_I was such an _idiot_!_

His fist clenched momentarily, nails digging into the palm of his hand, blocking out the sadness with pain, before he relaxed and let his arm slid down to rest beside him on the pure white sheets.

_No, there's nothing wrong with me, it's that asshole's fault!_

Blue eyes shimmered painfully, before blond lashes furiously batted away the bothersome little things irritating his eyes.

_He knows and he feels it, I know he does! So why? Why won't he…_

"Good morning, Naruto!"

"Heh heh, Iruka-sensei! Did you bring me any food?"

The eyes that looked upward had changed, the fox's mask was back on.

"Here, some whole grain wheat cereal—"

"WHAAA?! I meant _real_ food, like, like," Naruto moved the one hand he had full access to, cupping it about his mouth before whispering conspiratorially, "You know, _ramen_"

"Naruto! You are in a _hospital_, obviously you need treatment to fully recover and to fully recover you need proper nutrients! Ramen is not healthy and it most definitely is NOT something you would eat for breakfast!"

"Awww, but, but—"

"NO!"

**************

Iruka slid Naruto's door shut, unconsciously releasing a breath of relief before smiling quietly to himself.

"He alright?"

Iruka's head whipped upward, while hand darted downward, half pulling out a kunai before he realized who it was.

"Better than I thought."

Iruka, surprised by the sudden appearance of the Copy ninja, nevertheless kept his cool, even when his face was only inches away from a certain upside down Hatake Kakashi's.

"Good to hear," replied Kakashi before he jumped back down to earth, "Guess I don't have to go check up on him after all."

"What?!" yelped Iruka. "He is your student, your responsibility, you should see him no matter what! Especially since he was injured fighting Sasuke, _another_ one of _your_ students!" Indignant, he had unknowingly crept closer and closer to Kakashi during his tirade until he was yet again mere inches away.

"Hmm?" Bemused, Kakashi gave Iruka a sleepy eyed glance. "There's no need, you do enough mothering for the both of us."

"But—WHAT!" sputtered Iruka, "Are you calling me a woman?!"

"Hmm, guess so. Maa, don't worry, between the two of us, Daddy Kakashi and Mommy Iruka, Naruto will be just fine." Kakashi patted Iruka solemnly on the back before he began walking away.

"Wha—Hey! Get back here! I'm not through with you yet!" cried Iruka while he hurriedly ran after Kakashi, itching to give the one eyed man a piece of his mind.

*******************

Naruto wasn't dreadfully smart, like Shikamaru or Sakura, but he wasn't as stupid as people assumed him to be.

So even though he wasn't any good with any strenuous mind-bending tasks, he was greatly in tune with his emotions, his and the Nine-tails'.

He could tell whenever the Nine-tails really lusted for blood and mayhem and destruction or when he was edgy because there was something in the woods that _just_ wasn't right.

So while Naruto was crap at reading others, he knew himself, inside and out.

And he knew that, somewhere along the line, he had fallen for Uchiha Sasuke.

Not fallen for, like in those trashy romance novels that Sakura and Ino read, day in and day out, where the heroine confessed to the hero her undying love and affections for him, the one fate claimed was for her and she for him, and they fell together in a passionate embrace sealing the love declaration with a heartfelt kiss. Yeah-fucking-right!

But fallen for, like a rose needed water, needed sun and air and earth. It wasn't desire, sure that was there too, but a need, something that had to be there, had to be fulfilled and couldn't be ignored. Something that made him feel light and fluffy (Fluffy?! Since when did Uzumaki Naruto feel _fluffy_?!) whenever Sasuke acknowledged him, truly seeing him for what he was and had become. Something that made him dizzy with anger and spite whenever he left on a mission without him, something that made even the most hyperactive ninja in Konoha feel fear, the fear and pain of loss.

Once, he had wanted to be him, Sasuke the perfect-one-who-could-do-no-wrong, worshipped by all the villagers, but now Naruto just damn wanted him.

Yet even with all the signs pointing to one obvious answer, Naruto still liked to think otherwise. 

That all those feelings were just annoyance and hate, that there was _No fucking way in hell!_ that Uzumaki Naruto could possibly feel that way about Uchiha Sasuke.

Because with love, rejection always followed.

****************

And so Naruto said nothing, did nothing.

He who had always known the pain of loneliness, the life of an outcast, a reject, didn't want to feel that, especially from Sasuke.

So…life continued.

They still fought like the twelve year old boys they once were, they fought and cursed with explosions of black and red, heated and tense, a façade of hate to mask the truth in their minds.

A lethal dance of courtship, hot and dangerous, yet so perfect for the two.

But such a delicate art can only be sustained for a certain amount of time, one misplaced step and everything would come tumbling down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Come on dobe!" Sasuke's eyes gleamed with the heat of battle, his pale face was flushed for once. He had never looked more beautiful. "Is that the best you can do?"_

_"Taunting me won't do you any good," smirked Naruto, calm-headed but deadly, "In fact, you're only helping me!" His wrist flicked upwards to where Sasuke hid, a flash of blue and the kunai hit a tree branch instead._

_"Is that so?" The voice came from behind._

_"Fuck!" Blond head whirled about, hands swung around, poised to strike the throat and heart—_

_"Tsk, tsk…Too slow…" Pale hands caught the smaller wrists before they could complete their swing and hit their target. _

_The fox was trapped._

_"And you were going to do what today?" Sasuke's breath burned a path up to Naruto's ear, where his lips pressed against the shell of Naruto's ear, his soft murmurs caressing, sending chills down Naruto's back. _

_His defenses were beginning to crumble._

_Sasuke's vanilla hands pulled Naruto closer, pressing him up against his own body. Naruto was surprised to learn that such a cold and detached man could burn with such intensity. His heat soon encompassed Naruto, who could do no more than burn along with him._

_"Weren't you going to defeat me?" Again, with the lazy breaths that were driving Naruto dizzy with desire. He could hear that smug Uchiha smirk deep within that voice, that smooth and velvet like voice that promised of death and destruction, of pain and pleasure…_

_"Stop!" He broke free and spun around but only moved away a few paces. The heat from the Uchiha, his scent, his touch was all too intoxicating to leave._

_"Stop what?" Sasuke seemed genuinely confused, but Naruto knew better. His eyes were smoldering just like Naruto knew his own were, calling him to the other._

_"Too late…"a soft murmur before Naruto pressed his lips against the Uchiha's. "Too late…"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And so here he was, stuck in a hospital with a broken arm, a sprained ankle and a couple of bruised and broken ribs. Sadness weighed heavily in his heart, but his mind stirred with anger.

_Dammit Sasuke! All your fault!_

He could still remember the feel of that hard body aligned just right against his own, those fingers that imprisoned yet embraced him, caressing that sensitive spot right over his pulse point in the wrist…

_FUCK!_

His cheeks burned, he could feel it. Naruto shook his head angrily, attempting to clear it of all thoughts. But the memories refused to fade.

_Fucking tease!_

Lips that had gently pressed against his ear, taunting and teasing all while slowly pushing him over the edge.

_Fucking manipulative bastard!_

He leaned forward, golden head bowed down, locks of sunlight obscuring his eyes; the image of a broken man. 

_You know…_

His eyes unexpectedly flashed open, brows furrowed with mouth set in a straight line.

Naruto was no such thing.

_Fucking play with me, huh?_

Cobalt eyes burned, red had seeped through, staining them only slightly.

A fox's smile crossed his lips, before the teen slowly settled back into the hospital bed.

_Two can play that game!_

TBC…


End file.
